


A Dark Addiction

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: Ah great. All magic comes at a price. And unfortunately, Annabella's price is weighing heavily on Ania now.Annabella just had to have a child. Unfortunately, she went to none other than Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. They had a deal, a rather...explicit one. And now, Ania has to face the consequences of her mother's actions.





	A Dark Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sinful for writing this. It's gonna be in a few chapters, so...uhm. 8D. I wasn't expecting to want to write this, but ideas have been flowing through my head for a while. So, Ania and Annabella are OC's of mine that I created. The story will explain a lot. But, here's the rundown: 
> 
> Annabella wanted a child to please her mother, so she made a deal with Rumple. A..sexual deal, no less. He gave her the 100% chance of a child, and she had one. Ania, who is a very pure Fae, (in my canon, Fae are wild Fairies, and don't live under the rules of someone like the Blue Fairy.) must deal with the price her mother had to pay to have her, which will again, be explained in the story. Hope you guys enjoy this...sinful work.
> 
> Oh, a warning, there will be parent/child incest. Don't like it, don't read, aight?
> 
> Oh, also, forgive me if any characters are OOC. 8D

It was time. The special time of the year for the Fae Princesses to present their hearts to the Queen. Annabella was  
nervous, far more nervous than she should be. She thinks her little sister should be more worried, as she and her were the  
only two elegible princesses to be chosen. Gently, her heart was taken out, and collective gasps fill the room. She sees  
it. Her heart has no embryo. Already, a new Queen has been chosen. Annabella was estatic! She can finally give her mother  
rest, knowing the kingdom would be in good hands. 

However, all was not as planned. As when Annabella's sister's time to come up and show her heart came, she never showed.  
Suddenly, many came rushing in, shouting that her sister was dead. It's Fae custom, that if a Princess refuses to give a  
child, then she is to commit suicide. That lead everyone to believe that her sister had an embryo. Because of this, the  
previous queen is without grand child, and that upsets Annabella. 

A few years pass, and Annabella decides that, one way or another, she will have a child. It's not natural for a Queen Fae  
to give birth, in any shape, form or fashion. But she's going to make it happen, not just for her mother, but for herself.  
She longs to have a child to raise, but she knows the only way to do it, is with magic. And the last person she wanted to  
turn to, was...The Dark One. But at this rate, she was willing to do anything. "Dark One! Come to me! I propose to you a  
deal!" she shouts into the night. She feels stupid. Why is she doing this again? 

"Well, well, well~ If it isn't the young Queen of the Fae! To what do I owe the pleasure of a deal from you, dearie?~" Yep.  
That's right, that's why. He came to her call, the offer of a deal. A huge pool of nervousness fills her, and she's thinking  
twice about doing this. But, she must. She must have a child to call her own. She turns to face the...man, if you can call  
him that, in front of her. She refuses to let him see her weakness, so she stands tall.

"I...I must have a child. To call my own, and to raise. As you are...certainly aware, as Queen, I cannot give birth by any  
natural means. But you, Rumplestiltskin...Can change that." she nods. 

He thinks about it for a split second, and gives his trademark giggle. "And, what's in it for me, dearie? Other than  
claiming a part of you, what do I get in return?" he asks. A typical question that the man always asks. He always wants  
something in return. Fine, she'll give him a good offer, at least, she hopes it would be good.

"You...get to do whatever you wish with the child. At least...allow me to have the child, and to raise it to adulthood."  
she shakily offers. A small hum comes from him, and he giggles once more. He seems to like the idea, as he steps closer to  
her. "..A-And...On behalf of my people, as...you should be aware of how pure we are...please, be...be gentle." she turns  
away from him, refusing to look him in the eye.

"An offer I cannot disagree with! You have yourself a deal. Allow me to throw my little part of it in. I'll give you a  
one hundred percent chance to have this child. But, my half, is that you must allow me to put a touch of darkness in it.  
Deal?" he holds out his hand. Almost regretting her decision makes her hesitate, but it's too late for regrets. She shakes  
his hand, and he once more giggles. "I assume you have a better place for us to do this, dearie?" he asks rather...gently.  
She wasn't quite expecting that. Now that she thinks of it though, it'd be...the worst idea to do this within ears reach  
of her mother. He seems to read her mind, and teleports them to his palace, deeper into The Enchanted Forest. 

 

She's unsure whether or not he's the romantic type, and she has a feeling that this encounter won't take long. She watches  
his every movement, and releases a shaky breath. He seems to be making something, so, to wait, she sits down on a...rather  
dusty chair. Magic is in the air, and she has a small feeling of what this magic might be. She has a theory, it might be  
the magic that guarentees her pregnancy. She seems to be right, as he approaches her, and hands her a small little bottle.  
"Drink it. All of it, every last drop~ This my dear, will gurantee your pregnancy. Of course, it'd have to work with a bit  
of...Man magic." he cackles at that, and her face turns bright red. Once again, she is unable to look him in the eye. So  
instead, she looks at the bottle. It's a pretty pink liquid, and it almost sparkles, as if filled with life. She drinks it  
without hesitation. Doesn't taste half bad either. She could feel butterflies flying in her stomach, but instead of it  
being bad, it's a nice feeling. Wait. She feels...hotter than before. Did he lace it with an aphrodisiac!? Well, she  
supposes it might make this encounter easier.

"How sweet of you to think of me...Lacing it with an aphrodisiac.." she grunts as an insufferable heat settles between her  
legs. What a new feeling, and not an unwanted one. Without warning, her clothes disappear, and she covers herself out of  
reflex. With surprisingly gentle movements, he moves her hands away from her naked body, and when he does, he drinks in  
her beautifully pale skin. Her hair, black as night, rather compliments her pale skin. Gentle, yet teasing fingers caress  
her, every inch of her not going untouched. The aphrodisiac doesn't help any, as it makes her yourn his touch more. He  
didn't think a day like this would come anytime soon. After all, the last child he made disappeared. 

"P-Please, let's just...g-get this over with." she half commands, half begs. Ah women, always so impatient. And a Queen to  
boot. Queens are the most impatient, and Rumple has first hand experience with that. He doesn't even respond to her, and  
without her even seeing it being pulled out, or seeing it by itself, his rather large length presses into her, slowly, yet  
forcefully. She bites her lip, as a dull pain fills her body, yet it is almost completely masked by the intensity of the  
feeling of being filled, and the pleasure. By any of the Gods above, it feels good. Once again, her expectations were  
completely and utterly shattered. He gives Annabella a few moments to get used to the feeling, before thrusting rather  
roughly into her soaking wet cunt. Despite it being her first time, she can't help but realize just how good it feels to  
be handled this way.

Whimpers and moans pour out of her throat, so willingly just for him. Within seconds, she's a quivering, moaning mess. All  
because of him. Rumple could get used to this, that is, if he can corrupt her just the right way. Fae are so very easy to  
corrupt, as they can easily become addicted to darkness. His thrusts become more wild, more erratic as he feels himself  
getting closer to giving her the wish she had made. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and  
their lips clash against each other, sloppily. That, somehow, sends him over the edge. He spills himself inside of her with  
not a single sound. She, however, whimpers at the feeling of being filled with his cum. Quickly, he pulls out, and cleans  
himself up. "Well, now wasn't that pleasant?" he giggles. His voice has a slight edge to it, as if he wasn't satisfied  
enough. 

"I'm...certain that potion you made also completely sealed the deal?" she stands up, and she looks around for her dress.  
As quickly as it was taken off, it was put back on her. She turns to face him, and tries to calm herself. She feels...  
strange. Different than normal. He just looks so...appealing to her.

"Not quite. You'll know when it has been sealed. Now, you got your wish, I assume you'll want to be back home, yes?" he  
turns to face her now. She gives a small nod, and approaches him, gently pulling him down, and kissing his cheek, before  
he teleports her back home. That was most certainly new. He will say though, he doesn't regret this encounter, albeit being  
quick.

She finds herself in her bed, and she's...exhausted. She greatly hopes that he kept his part of the deal, and truly, she  
hopes that her child will come. ...But this sexual encounter will never happen again. "...Not ever again." she whispers as  
she closes her eyes to rest.

 

Months pass, with no sign of the pregnancy, however, she knew the child was there, and she knew the child was female. She  
couldn't be happier. And at last, she gives birth to the healthy Fae Princess. Ania Faerina, the child made from The Dark  
One. She swears, that if the two were to meet, then all hell could break loose. She must keep Ania pure, not only for her  
sake, but for Annabella herself. What she didn't know, is that when they all get transported to Storybrooke due to the Evil  
Queen's magic, that Ania did in fact, meet her father. And now she must suffer the concequences of her mother's deal, as  
there was a hidden fee attached.


End file.
